


L’auror e il professore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Resurrection, snarry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una serie di flash con un unico filo logico: Se Harry trovasse il modo di resuscitare Piton?Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.





	L’auror e il professore

L'auror e il professore

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.1 India

“Miseriaccia, sono sei mesi che ricerchiamo quel mago oscuro. Non ce la faccio più!” gridò Ron. Si appoggiò contro una stuoia, chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Non sei contento di star visitando l’India?” domandò Harry. L’altro auror si sfilò la bacchetta e la fece roteare usando indice e pollice.

“Dimmi un po’, cosa mi trattiene dal trasformarti in un porcospino cornuto in questo momento?” domandò. Harry ridacchiò, si grattò la fronte vicino alla cicatrice e guardò dalla finestra.

“Il fatto che se fossi stato così bravo in trasfigurazione la McGranitt ci avrebbe apprezzato di più?” chiese. Ron si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

“Queste sono verità, amico. Speriamo di riuscire a beccare quel veneratore di donne con tante mani prima di sera. Perché, anche se non si è capito, sono stufo marcio dell’India e dei maghi di questa zona” borbottò. Harry sfilò la bacchetta e appoggiò la testa al vetro, piegando gli occhiali.

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.2 Elefante

“Avresti potuto resuscitare chiunque e tu vai a resuscitare proprio Piton? Sei impazzito?!” gridò Ron. Strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche e ansimò, i capelli rossi gli aderivano al viso sudato, sulla guancia gli pulsava un ematoma e sentiva le tempie dolergli.

“Senti, è stato il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente. E poi se non lo facevo quel rito avrebbe riportato in vita la dea Shiva e sinceramente non avrei saputo affrontarla” si lamentò Harry. Passò accanto al corpo schiantato e legato del mago oscuro e raggiunse il corpo svenuto del professore di pozioni. Si piegò in avanti, gli sollevò le spalle e se lo appoggiò al petto. Lo prese in braccio e sgranò gli occhi.

“Da studente non avrei mai creduto fosse così leggero” borbottò.

“Potevamo resuscitare il professor Silente o qualunque altra persona degna di pregio e, invece, riportiamo dal mondo dei morti: capelli unticci. altrimenti detto l’incubo di Neville Paciock” si lamentò ancora Ron. Si avvicinò all’avversario svenuto e se lo caricò in spalla.

“Vado a consegnarlo al Ministero. Tu che vuoi farci con il brutto nasone addormentato?” chiese. Harry raggiunse l’amico e alzò le spalle, continuando a tenere stretto il vecchio insegnante.

“Me lo porterò a casa” rispose.

“Ormai è ufficiale, quella carne di elefante era avariata” disse il rosso. Harry alzò gli occhi dietro gli occhiali e sbuffò.

“Oh no, ancora con quella carne di elefante” si lamentò. Ron abbassò lo sguardo, socchiuse gli occhi guardando Piton e ghignò.

“Sempre” parafrasò e si smaterializzò.

“Questa era pessima” ribatté Harry e si smaterializzò a sua volta.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.3 Ambulanza

“Ripeti un attimo, Potter” disse Severus. Si voltò udendo un ronzio e arricciò il naso, guardando una mosca camminare su un paio di mutande sporche buttate per terra.

“Ripetere tutto da capo sarebbe eccessivamente lungo, professore” ribatté Harry. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e allungò le gambe, sistemando il tacco delle scarpe su dei giornali vecchi. Piton ispirò ed espirò un paio di volte.

“Uno stregone indiano ha preparato un rito capace di resuscitare la gente, basandosi sugli antichi incanti della resurrezione del serpente, da cui discendo gli incanti occidentali degli Horcrux. Tutto questo per resuscitare la dea Shiva, che non abbiamo nemmeno prove certe fosse una vera divinità e non una strega dai grandi poteri, venerata in India in un periodo meno civilizzato” riassunse. Harry annuì e le iridi verdi gli brillarono. Si piegò in avanti e guardò gli occhi neri del vecchio insegnante che spostò lo sguardo.

“E tra tutte le persone che poteva resuscitare, signor Potter, ha prediletto me” disse. Osservando un grosso scarafaggio sostare su un portafotografie rotto lasciato in terra.

“Sì, Piton, e non mi dica di chiamarla professore, ora sono un auror adulto…” rispose Harry.

“Resto sempre il suo vecchio professore” disse Piton interrompendolo. Guardò dei pacchi di latte, andato a male, abbandonati sul pavimento, al di sotto di essi c’era una pozzanghera con ciò che rimaneva del contenuto, andato a male e da cui proveniva odore di rancido.

“Beh, professore, cosa ha ricavato da questo riassunto?” domandò Harry.

“Che lei signor Potter ha urgente bisogno di un’ambulanza” ribatté Severus.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.4 Ostaggio

“Vuole tenermi in ostaggio ancora a lungo?” domandò Piton. Fece levitare un libro da terra e lo condusse fino alla libreria e lo inserì in uno spazio vuoto tra due libri del medesimo colore.

“Non l’ho mai legata” disse Harry. Guardò il metallo della cucina splendere e sorrise.

< Sarà anche un patito dell’ordine, ma era da anni che non vedevo questa casa brillare tanto > pensò. Si voltò vedendo Piton far levitare fino al cassonetto dall’altra parte della strada due sacchi di spazzatura attraverso la finestra.

“Eppure lei e il signor Weasley continuate a tenere nascosta la mia esistenza rediviva come se fossi vostro prigioniero”. Fece notare Severus. Si voltò e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Un comportamento insolito per due petulanti Grifondoro” sibilò. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro.

“Il mio secondogenito maschio si chiamava Albus Severus Potter ed è a seguito della sua morte per malattia se il matrimonio con Ginny è finito. Non mi perdonerebbero mai se sapessero che ho resuscitato lei al posto suo” mormorò. Piton inspirò ed espirò.

“Comprensibile allora perché il signor Weasley si dimostri così acido nei suoi confronti e utilizzi la figura del professor Silente come paravento. Poco male, è insignificante se io qui sia un ostaggio o un ospite, deduco che sia meglio continuare a tenere nascosta la mia presenza” sancì gelido.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.5 Gel

“Signor Potter, mi tolga una curiosità” disse Piton. Chiuse il libro di pozioni che stava leggendo, si voltò e mise il testo sopra una pila ai piedi del letto. Harry si voltò e sbatté gli occhi, allacciando il mantello nero.

“Sì, professore?” domandò. Severus strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e inspirò, facendo dilatare le narici.

“Si vede con qualcuno?” chiese. Harry avvampò e sbatté le palpebre.

“Come scusi?” chiese e la voce gli tremò. Si sollevò gli occhiali da vista e deglutì a vuoto sentendo la gola secca.

“Da quando sono qui si mette il profumo, si sbarba regolarmente, è andato a farsi sbiancare i denti al San Mungo e perfino usa chili e chili di quella cosa babbana. E io non ricordo che a scuola curasse il suo aspetto giacché i suoi capelli sembravano sempre redivivi da uno scontro” sancì Piton. Si alzò in piedi, abbassò lo sguardo e vide la propria immagine specchiarsi dalle piastrelle bianche.

“Gel, quella cosa babbana si chiama gel” spiegò. Piton socchiuse gli occhi e una vena gli pulsò sulla fronte.

“Sta ignorando sfrontatamente la mia domanda” sibilò. Harry arrossì ancor di più e le iridi verdi gli divennero liquide.

“Risponderò al mio ritorno, mi aspettano dei casi di contrabbando di draghi” ribatté. Si voltò e si allontanò fischiettando.

“Odiosissimo Grifondoro, speriamo che i suoi figli abbiano gli occhi di Lily, ma niente da Potter” ringhiò.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.6 Torta

“Ron, siamo sempre migliori amici?” domandò Harry. Abbassò il capo, le iridi verdi gli divennero liquide e le sentì pizzicare. Il Weasley sospirò, alzò il capo e annuì.

“Certo, sto solo diventando pedante come Hermione. Sposandola devo aver fatto endovena di lamentele” borbottò. Harry alzò il capo e sorrise.

“Pensavo che, sai…” mormorò. Il rosso incrociò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo.

“Allora, di chi ti sei innamorato?” domandò. Harry sgranò gli occhi alzandoli e spalancò la bocca.

“Sei il secondo che mi fa questa domanda oggi” borbottò. Ron si sporse e guardò il pacco tra le sue mani.

“Hai la torta di zucca, la mia preferita, come il giorno in cui mi hai chiesto la mano di mia sorella. Chi è?” chiese. Il moro avvampò, richiuse la bocca e riabbassò lo sguardo.

“Io… io… tu  _lo_ conosci… l’ho capito anni fa…” mormorò. Ron si nascose il volto tra le mani.

“Miseriaccia, ditemi di no, vi prego. Ho un migliore amico demente” si lamentò. Harry ridacchiò.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.7 Ricetta

“Dove ho messo quella ricetta? Dove?!” gridò Hermione. Sbatté due stipetti della cucina, si piegò e aprì di scattò un cassetto.

“Ogni volta che è nervosa cerca sempre la ricetta dei muffin” sussurrò Ron. Harry annuì ripetutamente e deglutì sentendo la gola secca.

“Possibile che non si trovi?!” strillò. Ron mise una mano sulla spalla del migliore amico.

“Mi chiedo se ho fatto bene a chiedere proprio il suo di consiglio per la faccenda” mormorò.

“Non può torturarci, è Ministro della Magia, andrebbe contro le regole” lo rassicurò Harry, stringendo le mani tra loro. Hermione tirò fuori un fogliettino di carta da un altro cassetto e lo richiuse.

“Eccola” sancì. Si voltò, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli castani ricci e guardò Harry abbassando le sopracciglia.

“Harry …”. Iniziò. Il marito aumentò la presa sulla spalla dell’amico.

“Da quanti anni ci conosciamo?” domandò. Harry impallidì e fece un sorriso storto.

“Ho perso il conto” balbettò.

“Ecco, potevi dirmelo prima” disse abbassando la voce e indurendo il tono. Ron chiuse gli occhi e deglutì ripetutamente.

“Ora rischi di essere ucciso da Ginny, da Molly, da Piton o peggio potresti essere buttato fuori dagli auror come vittima di razzismo verso gli omosessuali” sancì.

“Devi ancora rivedere le tue priorità” dissero in coro Harry e Ron.

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.8 Patatine

La porta d’ingresso si aprì scricchiolando e si richiuse, sentì dei passi leggeri raggiungere il salotto e il divano scricchiolare. Si alzò dal letto, afferrò la bacchetta dal comodino rifacendolo e si girò.

< Potter ha autonomamente scelto di dormire lontano dal suo letto, ma mi chiedo se sia giusto che un professore faccia fare una cosa simile a uno studente, anche se è ormai mio coetaneo > rifletté. Raggiunse la porta dell’altra stanza e si sporse. Harry indossava un pigiama di due misure più larghe, i capelli neri gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al capo e una cintura gli teneva il pezzo di sotto.

“Sembrava non dovesse rientrare più, signor Potter. Era con la sua amante?” domandò Piton. Harry avvampò, strinse i pugni e arcuò le sopracciglia.

“Piton, non ho amanti. Se ti chiamo professore, smetterai di darmi del lei?” domandò. Piton fece levitare un paio di mutande sporche lasciate dall’auror e si voltò.

“Sì, Potter, ma gradirei che tu non lasciassi simili abomini in giro” borbottò. Harry sorrise e incrociò le braccia.

“Sai che ti dico? Mi è venuta voglia di patatine. Viene a comprarle con me?” chiese. Il professore aggrottò le sopracciglia e una vena gli pulsò sulla fronte diafana.

“Patatine?” domandò. Harry annuì e lo strattonò per un braccio.

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.9 Chiosco

“Ancora non capisco cosa ci faccio con te, di notte, entrambi in pigiama, davanti a un chiosco chiuso. E soprattutto da quando i chioschi fanno le patatine?” domandò il professore. Accarezzò con la mano pallida il tendone giallo e rosso ripiegato illuminato dalla luce del lampione. Harry starnutì, tirò su con il naso e le guance gli si arrossarono.

“C’è un venditore notturno che gira, vengo spesso qui quando faccio gli appostamenti, arriverà” sussurrò.

“L’ho detto che sei un moccioso, non sai nemmeno soffiarti il naso” borbottò. Si avvicinò a Harry e glielo pulì.

“Qui ci portavo spesso i miei figli. Lily non faceva altro che lamentarsi, James dava fastidio ai clienti e Albus mi ripeteva sempre che adorava come facevano le aranciate” mormorò quest’ultimo con voce roca. Gli occhi gli divennero liquidi.

“Non avevi detto che uno aveva il mio nome?” domandò, facendo  _evanescere_ il muco dal fazzoletto. Harry raggiunse una sedia metallica, la spostò facendola strofinare sulla ghia ietta sottostante e si sedette.

“È così. Albus Severus, come i due migliori presidi che Hogwarts abbia mai avuto” sussurrò. Severus avvampò e osservò le serrande abbassate.

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.10 Carta di credito

“Quindi adesso hanno inventato le carte di credito anche tra noi maghi?” domandò Piton. Si sporse e prese una patatina con un bastoncino appuntito di plastica rossa. Ci mise di sotto il tovagliolo e ve l’appoggiò, fissandola leggermente piegata al centro. Harry s’infilò una manciata di patatine in bocca e annuì.

“Mangi come il signor Weasley” sibilò Severus. Harry sorrise e inghiottì, la bocca gli si era sporcata di sale e olio, frammenti di patatine gli ricoprivano le labbra. Si piegò verso l’insegnante e lo guardò negli occhi. Piton sentì una fitta al cuore osservando le iridi verdi e la mano gli tremò.

“Co … come mai … indossi vestiti così larghi di notte?” domandò balbettando. Harry alzò gli occhi e si voltò.

“Sto comodo, dovrebbe averlo compreso dai miei ricordi. Il fatto che entrambi facciamo finta di non conoscere la nostra vita non vuol dire che sia così. Tu eri povero, io non dovevo essere in quella famiglia ed entrambi eravamo massacrati di botte dalla figura paterna” disse. Osservò lo spicchio di luna nel cielo illuminare lo sfondo blu-notte di pallida luce biancastra.

“Forse è meglio tornare a parlare della carta di credito”. Concluse.

“Sì, è meglio”. Convenne Piton.

Ha partecipato alla challenge  **3 prompt al giorno, tolgono il medico di torno.**

Cap.11 Alter-ego

Severus si alzò il risvolto della manica nera e guardò il marchio nero sul suo braccio. Sospirò e lo accarezzò con l’indice. Lo mise sotto il getto d’acqua del rubinetto. Alzò lo sguardo e guardò il proprio riflesso.

_ L’immagine fu avvolta da un alone verdastro, sgranò gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere. Ci furono una serie di schizzi di sangue. Gli occhi di Lily apparvero dietro di loro e le lacrime scesero lungo il vetro. Una serie di urla si sovrapposero. _

__

Piton piegò in avanti il capo, le lacrime gli rigarono il volto e i capelli neri gli coprirono il viso. La porta del bagno si aprì e l’insegnante fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Fuori!” gridò. Harry gli si avvicinò.

“Fuori” ringhiò Severus. L’auror lo raggiunse e lo strinse a sé.

“Lasciami” sibilò Piton. Si divincolò e tirò un pugno allo specchio, lo mandò in pezzi e alcuni vetri gli si conficcarono nella mano facendola sanguinare.

“Tutti sbagliamo e soffriamo. Dimentica chi eri, odia quell’immagine, ma non darti la colpa. Punisci un alter-ego, ma smettila di stare male tu” lo rassicurò Harry.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.12 Bomba

Severus batté un paio di volte le palpebre, si voltò e vide Harry, profondamente addormentato accanto a lui.

< Sto diventando un rammollito > pensò. Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e la testa gli pulsava, sospirò e incrociò le braccia. Guardò le guance rosate dell’altro uomo, la bocca socchiusa e i capelli neri corti che gli coprivano il viso.

“Perché devi essere così simile a entrambi i tuoi genitori? Hai la sua dolcezza, la sua forza, ma la boria di quel maledetto di tuo padre” sibilò. Si piegò e gli rimboccò le coperte. Si alzò in piedi e sentì un ticchettio. Raggiunse la finestra e l’aprì. Un gufo entrò dentro e lasciò cadere una busta. 

Piton si piegò, l’aprì e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un timer. Si voltò, saltò, afferrò il braccio di Harry e si smaterializzò. L’edificio esplose.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap.13 Balcone

“I seguaci di Gellert Grindelwald hanno rivendicato l’attentato di stanotte” spiegò Ron. Sbadigliò un paio di volte e sbatté gli occhi ripetutamente.

“Come lo hai saputo?” domandò Harry. Il migliore amico si appoggiò allo stipite della portafinestra.

“Rose e Hugo lo hanno scoperto su internet. Queste cose babbane c’invaderanno e mio padre morirà felice” borbottò. Harry si piegò in avanti e si sedette a terra. Osservò le mattonelle sporche e i pantaloni del pigiama gli si sporcarono.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che avrei passato il compleanno sul balcone della casa di Piton” borbottò. Il rosso inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non è oggi?” domandò. Harry si voltò e si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“La bomba è esplosa a mezzanotte e il professore ci ha entrambi smaterializzati nel suo balcon…”. Ron raggiunse l’amico e gli strinse la spalla.

“È la tua occasione” sancì. Harry ghignò.

“È di buon auspicio provarci proprio alle soglie dei tentati omicidi di Grindelwald, colui che rifiutò l’amore di Silente” borbottò. Ron ridacchiò, si grattò la testa e la punta delle orecchie gli divenne rossa.

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

Cap. 14 Tennis

“La vita è davvero come una partita di tennis. Siamo palline che vengono mandate avanti e indietro, per quanto ci possiamo provare, torniamo sempre al punto di partenza e io sono costretto a ritornare sempre in questa maledetta casa” sibilò Piton. Accarezzò i libri della sua libreria, ne afferrò uno e socchiuse gli occhi. Lo strinse al petto e raggiunse il divanetto. Vi si sedette e guardò l’angolo dall’altra parte della stanza tra i due muri.

__

_ Un bambino dai corti capelli neri si rintanò nell’angolo. Singhiozzò, il segno sul suo viso gli pulsava e i colpi ricevuti alla schiena gli bruciavano. Guardò suo padre gridare e schiaffeggiare ripetutamente sua madre. La strega strillò più volte. _

Severus abbassò il capo e sospirò.

“Il mio padrino diceva le stesse cose” disse Harry. Piton ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e dilatò le narici.

“Essere paragonato a quello sciocco cagnaccio è un’offesa” sancì. Harry incrociò le braccia.

“Ti odiava tanto perché non voleva essere paragonato a te, secondo me vi somigliavate. Entrambi siete state due persone che ho odiato non conoscendole bene e dopo ho stimato” spiegò.

“E professore, ti sei paragonato a un gioco babbano, mi sembra anche più offensivo” sancì.

  
  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.15 Rimpianto  
  
  


“È da quando è morto mio figlio che non festeggio un compleanno” sussurrò Harry. Guardò il calderone sistemato al centro della stanza, si affacciò e il fumo gli appannò gli occhiali. La sostanza verde sotto di lui bolliva.

“Deduco che sia per questo che nessuno dei suoi amichetti petulanti ha mandato dei regali o pacchiani auguri” ribatté Piton. Si sentì provenire il russare di Ron dalla stanza accanto.

“Sì, ma probabilmente Hermione sarà anche stata troppo impegnata per ricordarselo, tra il lavoro e la famiglia, siamo stati tutti con il morale sotto terra negli ultimi anni” spiegò Harry. Guardò l’ex-insegnante gettare dentro la pozione degli scarafaggi triturati.

“Molto interessante e soprattutto utile crogiolarsi nel rimpianto” sancì. Harry si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche, il viso era accaldato per i vapori.

“Dovresti rifarti una vita anche tu, il tuo rimpianto non è meno dannoso del mio” ribatté.

  
  


  
  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.16 Timidezza  
  
  


“Potter!” gridò Piton. Harry alzò il capo dal piatto e strinse più forte la forchetta con una mano e il bordo del tavolo con l’altra.

“Harry” sussurrò.

“Esiste una cosa chiamata igiene che hai dimenticato negli anni. Vatti a lavare le mani se vuoi cenare” ringhiò l’insegnante di pozioni. Harry sgranò gli occhi e batté le palpebre un paio di volte.

“Non sono un bambino, non posso avere dimenticat…” ribatté. Si zittì, abbassò il capo e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vero, scusi” sussurrò. Indietreggiò con la sedia senza far rumore e si alzò, le guance gli si arrossarono.

“E questa novità da dove esce?” sibilò il professore. Afferrò il bordo della propria sedia, la sollevò e l’appoggiò due piedi più in là.

“Quale?” domandò Harry.

“La timidezza, Potter” borbottò Piton. Harry unì le mani dietro la schiena.

“Dal partito preso che hai ragione tu. Mi sono ricordato il nostro primo incontro al mio primo giorno a Hogwarts” ribatté. Raggiunse la porta del bagno e la aprì.

“Pensavo fossi stato tu a farmi bruciare la cicatrice e, invece, quello stesso anno mi hai salvato la vita dalla caduta da una scopa” sussurrò e si richiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle.

“Potter, credo che chiamerò davvero quell’ambulanza” borbottò Piton, mettendosi il tovagliolo sulle gambe.

  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.17 Impulsività  
  
  


Piton rimise il coperchio di metallo sul vassoio sporco di olio con alcuni resti di piselli e prese il tovagliolo dalle sue gambe. Si pulì le labbra, lo piegò e lo mise accanto al piatto. Si voltò verso la pendola e socchiuse gli occhi. Si girò e guardò il piatto di ravioli alla zucca freddi dall’altra parte della tavola. Sospirò e si mise in piedi.

“Possibile Potter che tu ti debba perdere persino per andare in bagno? La McGranitt non scherzava dicendo che avrebbe dovuto trasformarti in un orologio da taschino” borbottò. Raggiunse la porta del bagno e la aprì. Avvampò vedendo l’altro uomo nudo con intorno alla vita solo un asciugamano.

“La cena è in tavola e tu ti fai il bagno?” ringhiò Piton. Strinse un pugno e una venuzza gli pulsò sul dorso della mano.

“Pensavo che sarei stato abbastanza pulito da non farti venire la nausea” ribatté Harry. Avanzò verso l’adulto e gli guardò le labbra. Ne osservò i lineamenti, deglutì e si sporse. Baciò l’ex-professore, sgranò gli occhi e si staccò.

< Maledetto sia il mio essere impulsivo! > pensò. Vide l’altro dilatare le iridi, portarsi una mano alla bocca e fissarlo. Lo vide dilatare le narici, abbassare le mani rabbrividendo facendo una smorfia nauseata, voltarsi e correre fuori.

  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.18 Errore  
  
  


Harry cadde in ginocchio, mise le mani per terra e l’asciugamano si aprì scivolando a terra. L’acqua scendeva lungo il suo corpo nudo e l’uomo iniziò a tremare. Gli occhi spalancati divennero liquidi e le lacrime gli rigarono il volto cadendo sul pavimento.

< Un altro errore, vero? > si sentì domandare dalla voce dell’ex-moglie. Arcuò la schiena e appoggiò la fronte sulle piastrelle, digrignò i denti e tremò più forte.

__

_ Il ragazzino si voltò, gli occhi erano circondati dalle occhiaie e il volto pallido mostrava le ossa sporgenti del viso. Le iridi verdi erano sbiadite, allungò una mano dalla cute ingrigita. Harry strinse la mano del figlio nella sua. _

_ “I miei amici mi aspetteranno?” domandò. Il bip del macchinario si fece più lento. Il padre fece un sorriso storto e annuì, guardò l’ago-cannula e sentì una fitta al petto. _

_ “Certo, mio piccolo Grifondoro” sussurrò. _

Harry si diede la spinta rimettendosi in piedi, ansimando. Le gambe gli tremavano, raggiunse lo stipite della porta e vi si appoggiò.

__

_ “È stata colpa tua!” ululò Ginny. Sbatté il piatto a terra. _

_ “È stata una malattia” mormorò il marito. La rossa sfoderò la bacchetta. _

_ “Se non uscirai da questa casa, l’ultimo errore che avrai fatto sarà stato non capire che sono seria!” strillò. Lily Luna singhiozzò, James Sirius coprì gli occhi della sorella minore e la strinse a sé. _

Harry chiuse gli occhi e singhiozzò rumorosamente.

  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.19 Opposti

“Potter è incomprensibile. Un momento prima è timido, il momento dopo è totalmente pazzo. Un tempo pareva identico al padre, ora sembra una fusione disarmonica di entrambi i genitori” borbottò. Camminò avanti, indietro, il russare di Ron copriva il rumore dei suoi passi. Il petto di Severus si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“Degli opposti inscindibili che non fanno altro che agitarsi” sibilò. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente.

__

_ La cerbiatta luminescente alzò il muso candido e gli camminò incontro. Aprì gli occhi, le iridi erano verdi. _

__

_ Piton s’inginocchiò, gli occhi di Lily erano chiusi e il cadavere giaceva a terra. Gridò, singhiozzando e lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto, ansimò singhiozzando più forte. Si voltò e vide gli stessi occhi nel neonato oltre le sbarre del lettino. Le iridi erano liquide e la testolina pelata dai radi capelli neri riportava una cicatrice a forma di saetta. _

__

_ Un ragazzo con una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sulla fronte si piegò su di lui. Il viso era pallido. Gli guardò le iridi verdi, vedendole sfocate. Sentiva il sangue caldo uscire dalla ferita dal collo e il proprio corpo formicolare. _

Piton strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la fronte.

“Se Lily mi avesse rifiutato così duramente non avrei retto. Le devo di impedire a quel moccioso di un Potter di fare qualche sciocchezza” borbottò. Tornò alla porta, l’aprì e uscì fuori. Il vento gli fece sbattere i capelli neri unticci contro il viso pallido.

“Opposti o non opposti su una cosa quella sua personcina idiota si trova unificata: le idiozie!” gridò.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.20 Spada

Piton proseguì lungo la strada abbandonata. Una volpe gli sfrecciò davanti e si andò a nascondere dentro un cassonetto. Il vento gelido della sera scompigliò i capelli dell’insegnate che abbassò lo sguardo.

“Se c’è Grindelwad dietro tutta questa storia è poco probabile che stia facendo tutto questo in onore della dea Shiva. Se è a conoscenza che il rito funziona, potrebbe aver deciso di resuscitare quella divinità per ricavarne una valida alleata e probabilmente la utilizzerà per resuscitare Silente” rifletté a bassa voce. I suoi passi risuonarono ritmici. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò le mani.

< Quel vecchio mi ha sempre fatto fare tutto ciò che voleva, compreso ucciderlo > pensò. Vide gli occhi azzurri di Silente guardarlo dalle proprie unghie pallide e gridò. Saltò all’indietro e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Devo avere le allucinazioni” borbottò. Sentì una melodia risuonargli nelle orecchie da alcune note più basse e altre stridule. Si voltò e impallidì vedendo Fenny planare verso di lui.

“Vecchio pazzo, il fatto che ti pensi non ti autorizza a farmi degli scherzi dall’aldilà!” strillò. La fenice gli fece cadere tra le mani il lercio e rattoppato cappello parlante.

“Giuro che cercherò tutte le cioccorane con la tua effige e le brucerò in un falò” borbottò Piton. Dal capello cadde fuori una spada d’argento decorata con degli smeraldi con l’elsa a forma di serpente.

“Evviva la fantasia, anche Salazar Serpeverde aveva una spada” si lamentò Severus.

  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.21 Incubo

Piton vide la fenice riprendere il capello parlante tra le zampe e spiccare il volo. Sentì un grido stridulo e si voltò, intravide in lontananza un bagliore rossastro e corse in quella direzione. Piegò in avanti il capo, i capelli gli sbattevano contro il viso e la toga nera gli si gonfiava e sgonfiava a causa del vento. Uscì la bacchetta e accelerò ancora. Si fermò di scatto davanti a un vicolo e sgranò gli occhi. Una figura femminile alta sette volte lui teneva il corpo nudo dell’auror svenuto con un braccio. Altri due in alto ai lati del capo moro coperto da un turbante teneva due giganteschi kriss. L’altra braccio adiacente a quello dove stava il mago incosciente stringeva una spada. Le braccia più in basso erano chiuse a pugno.

< Questo è decisamente peggio di quando mi sono trovato davanti Lupin mannaro… o forse no > pensò Piton. Rinfoderò la bacchetta, sollevò la spada e strinse l’elsa con entrambe le mani. Questa si allungò e la serpe divenne diritta facendogli aumentare la presa.

“Vieni avanti, incubo. Vediamo di farti capire perché la mia casa è l’unica veramente degna in quella scuola” sancì. Ghignò e le iridi nere gli brillarono.

  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.22 Acqua

Piton saltò di lato evitando la spada, spostò la testa evitando la lama serpeggiante del kriss e utilizzò la spada per evitare la terza lama. La creatura rialzò le tre lame e abbassò i pugni. Piton saltò, fece una capriola sull’asfalto e si ridiede la spinta. Il terreno tremò, si formarono due fosse sotto le mani della creatura da cui si dipartivano delle crepe. La pioggia iniziò a scendere copiosamente, le gocce battevano incessantemente sul corpo inerte di Potter e sulla pelle azzurra del nemico. Piton si tolse la casacca sentendola pesante, fece roteare la spada e abbassò le sopracciglia. Saltò di lato evitando un altro colpo e recuperò da terra la bacchetta di Harry. La tempesta aumentò.

< Ho scommesso che si fosse portato solo questa, quello stupido e ho vinto. Questa bestia deve essere immune ai poteri > pensò Piton. I capelli gli aderirono al viso gocciolando, le sue sottovesti grondavano acqua e il freddo lo faceva rabbrividire.

“Ho giurato a Lily che lo difenderò! Che sia da te, da questo inferno d’acqua o l’inferno vero!” gridò Severus. Parò con la spada un colpo a sinistra, schivò la spada e parò un affondo del kriss a sinistra. Si piegò sulle gambe e saltò gridando. Atterrò sulle spalle della nerboruta figura femminile e le conficcò la lama nel collo. Uno schizzo di sangue lo investì e Shiva, con un gemito mozzato, cadde a terra con un tonfo sollevando l’acqua dalle pozzanghere. Piton saltò e le riatterrò sul petto, camminandole tra i seni muscolosi.

“Dopo Fuffy, non facevi poi così paura” sibilò.

  
  
Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.23 Pioggia

Harry batté un paio di volte le palpebre, la testa dove era stato colpito gli pulsava e avvertì un sapore metallico di sangue in bocca. Alzò il capo e vide il viso sfocato di Piton, si leccò le labbra e mugolò. 

Le gocce di pioggia scendevano dal cielo grigiastro e gli picchiettavano sulle guance. Sgranò gli occhi, avvampando e si divincolò. Sbuffando l’altro uomo lo appoggiò a terra. 

Potter strisciò all’indietro sull’asfalto graffiandosi la pelle e sporcandosi di acqua sporca.

“Non toccarmi” ringhiò. Tirò su con il naso e le lacrime si mischiarono con le gocce di pioggia. 

Piton si raddrizzò i vestiti appoggiati sulla spalla, raggomitolati, e piegò il capo.

“Visto che non puoi avere ciò che vuoi da bravo bambino prescelto viziato tornerai ad odiarmi?” domandò. Harry si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio.

“Non sono più un bambino” biascicò. Alzò il capo e guardò negli occhi dell’altro.

“E non posso odiarti. Fammi del male, viola la mia mente, torturami pensando a mio padre, fammi pagare la mia esistenza, ma capisci che io non sono mia madre. Ho visto morire le persone che amavo, i miei amici, persino Edvige! E ora mio figlio! Sono stato sempre preso in causa che c’entrassi oppure no!” gridò rendendo rauca la voce. Si diede la spinta e si mise in piedi.

“Io ti amo” biascicò e ricadde in avanti. 

Piton fermò la sua caduta e se lo appoggiò al petto.

“Fatti portare in un posto riparato dalla pioggia” sussurrò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Severus, Harry  
Prompt: Mappa del Malandrino, quadro, speranza  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.24 Speranza  
  
Harry singhiozzò, rabbrividendo. Abbracciò l’uomo e gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto. Le lacrime si mischiavano alle gocce di pioggia. Ansimò e le gambe gli cedettero.  
“Potter, e quando ti saresti accorto di questo grande amore? Tra una lezione di pozioni passata a sparlare di me o una chiacchierata con i tuoi amichetti…” domandò Piton. Le sue parole furono coperte dai singhiozzi dell’uomo più giovane.  
“Le notti che ho passato a guardare dove ti trovavi con la mappa dei maladrini” biascicò.   
Piton sospirò, lo abbracciò e lo cullò.  
“Lo sapevo che quella robaccia funzionava” borbottò.   
Il corpo di Harry era scosso da brividi e le gocce di pioggia gli scendevano lungo la pelle nuda. Se lo caricò di nuovo in braccio e avanzò.  
“Io vi ho visto morire” biascicò Harry e ansimò, le guance erano arrossate e dietro gli occhiali dalle lenti bagnate vedeva sfocato.  
“ …e ho rubato il vostro quadro… a Hogwarts”. Ammise, le tempie gli pulsavano e iniziò a sbattere i denti.   
Piton strinse gli occhi e sentì una tempia pulsare, accelerò l’andatura.  
“Harry, se vuoi una speranza, devi giurarmi una cosa” ordinò con voce dura. Harry singhiozzò più forte.  
“ V-va bene… tutto” mormorò.  
“Smetti d’infrangere le regole” sibilò Piton.   
  


****

  
**Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:**  
**Fandom: Harry Potter.**  
**Pairing: Harry/Ginny (pairing che odio, vi prego, stupitemi).**  
  **Prompt: Ricordati perché hai cominciato.**  
  
  
  
  
Solitudine

  
  
Harry aprì gli occhi e guardò il soffitto, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate e ansimò, avvertì una serie di fitte al petto e la fronte bruciargli. Le tempie gli pulsavano e la stoffa della coperta sopra di lui pizzicava. Richiuse gli occhi e voltò il capo, affondandolo nel cuscino.  
  
_Harry guardò lo schermo. Osservò lo sfondo blu notte e la figura evanescente con un uccellino sulla mano. Osservò lo schermo del televisore babbano e sentì la voce delle fate buone rappresentate. Ginny singhiozzò. Strinse il fazzoletto e si diede la spinta, ondeggiando avanti e indietro._  
_“Albus lo adorava da piccolo … lo adorava … lo adorava …” ripeté ossessivamente._  
_“Amore, se n’è andato per malattia. Non potevi farci niente. Non continuare a tormentarti così” mormorò Potter. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, la rossa strillò e si piegò di lato._  
_“Non toccarmi, assassino! E’ colpa tua!” gridò con voce gracchiante. Harry le prese la mano._  
_“Ricordati perché hai cominciato … hai cominciato questa relazione con me. Ricordati che eravamo felici, un tempo” sussurrò Harry balbettando. La moglie sfilò la mano dalla sua e dilatò gli occhi._  
_“Fuori da casa mia! Ti odio!” strillò._  
  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli rigò il volto.  
-Forse la mia vera maledizione non è questa cicatrice, ma il dover rimanere solo- pensò.  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Personaggi: Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter

Prompt: la maledizione della fama

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.26 Il ritorno di Rita

Ron abbracciò Harry e scoppiò a piangere, stringendolo a sé.

“Non dovevi affrontare quella divinità da solo! Non devi sempre essere un eroe” mormorò con voce tremante. L’altro auror alzò gli occhi verdi al soffitto.

“Non ero solo” bisbigliò all’orecchio del Weasley. Ron a sua volta avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del migliore amico.

“Lo so, l’ha capito Hermione, ma preferisco fare finta per gli altri del Ministero” mormorò con voce inudibile.

Una nuvola di fumo bianco esplose dietro Potter che si voltò.

“Lei?!” gridarono in coro Ron e Harry. Skeeter ridacchiò e salutò con la mano.

“La maledizione della fama è un marchio che non si può cancellare ed io sono tornata” sussurrò. Spinse Ron di lato, il rosso allargò le braccia e indietreggiò per non cadere. Afferrò il braccio di Potter e lo strattonò. Harry osservò le rughe sul volto della donna e dilatò le narici.

“Temo di non avere l’umore adatto per parlare con lei” sibilò.

“Oh” esclamò Rita. Gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i semi-boccoli bianchi. Ripiegò il capo in avanti, strinse le labbra rosse e gli occhiali le scesero sul naso, facendo oscillare la catenina cui erano legati.

“Non devi farti questi problemi con me”. Fece l’occhiolino e sorrise. Harry impallidì e strattonò dall’altra parte.

“Suvvia, ora parliamo del peso che è per te invece il problema della fama” sussurrò Rita. Harry si voltò e sgranò gli occhi.

“Salvami”. Mosse le labbra senza emettere suono e Ron annuì.

  
  
Patecipa alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Personaggi: Severus, Harry Potter

 Prompt: "per sempre" non riguarda mai una persona sola.

Prompt: When the rain begins to fall- Heavenly

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.27 Ti conquisterò, professore

Severus aprì l’ombrello, uscì e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Unì i talloni facendoli sbattere tra loro, la pioggia ticchettava sulla stoffa nera del suo ombrello. Strinse le labbra fino a renderle più chiare della sua pelle pallida. Il suono di un tuono risuonò, il professore inspirò sentendo l’odore dell’umidità pungergli le narici. Il rumore di un tosaerba coprì gli altri suoni, facendo ronzare le orecchie di Piton. L’uomo socchiuse gli occhi neri, i capelli unticci gli aderivano al volto ossuto. Osservò Harry proseguire lungo il giardino, tagliando l’erba. I muscoli erano tesi, il sudore gli scorreva lungo il corpo e la maglia bagnata gli aderiva al corpo semi-trasparente.

“Potter, ci tieni proprio a prenderti una broncopolmonite!” sancì alzando la voce. Le scarpe di Harry affondavano nel fango e le gambe gli diedero una serie di fitte.

“Harry! Chiamami Harry!” gridò. Piton si leccò le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Si può sapere perché ti è venuta questa idea balzana? Degna solo di una mente inferiore come la tua” ribatté secco.

“Voglio dimostrarti che so essere pulito, ordinato e ligio alle regole. Non era forse questo che mi hai chiesto?!” gridò Potter, sovrastando il rumore del tosaerba. Severus ghignò.

“Arrenditi” sussurrò. Harry alzò il capo, le ciocche color ebano gocciolavano e i suoi vestiti grondavano acqua, parecchi fili d’erba sporchi di fango gli aderivano alle scarpe.

“ _Per sempre_ non riguarda mai una persona sola e te lo dimostrerò!” sancì.

  
  
  
  


Cap.28 Il pitone e la donna più velenosa di lui

“Potter deve essere arrivato alla disperazione per essere ricorso alla sua carta più potente” sussurrò Piton. Spense il fuoco sotto la padella e con la bacchetta fece girare la frittata facendola finire dentro un piatto sul ripiano. Un cucchiaio stava girando da solo la salsa all’interno di un padellino più piccolo e dalla pentola si alzava un denso fumo.

“Sono qui come amica, ufficialmente non so nemmeno del tuo ritorno” ribatté Hermione. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo della cucina.

“Harry si sta facendo del male per cercare di conquistarti e se fa qualche cretinata in missione, morirà a causa tua”. Aggiunse, indurendo il tono. Severus si voltò, fece aprire uno scompartimento e levitare un barattolo fino a lui. Lo prese in braccio, lo aprì e con un cucchiaino rovesciò il sale nell’acqua.

“Con dei dentisti come genitori, mi viene giustamente da chiedermi come tu possa sembrare un criceto. O forse è stata una punizione scelta da tuo padre per sottolineare come tua madre lo abbia cornificato con un castoro?” domandò. Hermione assottigliò gli occhi e strinse i denti.

“E sua madre, invece, le ha insegnato mille e uno modi per evitare gli shampoo?” domandò acida. Piton ghignò, richiuse il coperchio di plastica del barattolo e lo fece levitare al suo posto.

“Io credevo che la vicinanza con l’idiozia di Potter, la stupidità di Weasley e un bel contorno di scempiaggine di Paciock le avessero bruciato quegli insopportabili neuroni so-tutto-io” ribatté. Hermione inspirò ed espirò pesantemente.

“Non so come si possa amare uno come te, ma Harry ha già sofferto abbastanza. Vedi di iniziare ad aprire quella mente ristretta prima che quell’idiota diventi capace di prendere una pozione polisucco modificata illegalmente per assumere l’aspetto di sua madre!” gridò. Severus sgranò gli occhi, si voltò tremando e abbassò il capo. Allargò le braccia e si tenne al ripiano della cucina.

“Cosa?!” domandò. Hermione chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie.

“Mi ha sentito” sussurrò.

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personaggi liberi  
Prompt: Arancine

  
 

Cap.29 Arancini

"Tu hai perso entrambi i tuoi figli. Lo sai che cosa provo" sussurrò Ginny. Appoggiò il vassoio di  _gocce fritte di zucca[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2358747&i=1#_ftn1)  _sul tavolo. Si passò una mano nei capelli rossi sfibrati, gli occhi erano sporti in fuori e tremava ripetutamente. Si voltò, aprì la boccetta con i medicinali, la aprì e si versò due pillole nella mano. Se le mise in bocca e ingoiò.

"Un viaggio sarebbe assai più utile" sussurrò Luna. Piegò il capo di lato e la collana di conchiglie e tappi che indossava le sbatté contro il petto. Ginny deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si sfregò le mani sulle ginocchia.

"E non dovresti prendertela con Harry". Aggiunse. Ginny mostrò i denti e piegò di lato il capo ripetutamente in una serie di tic.

"E colpa sua" soffiò. Luna si voltò e guardò verso la finestra.

"Inoltre non hai capito?! Si tiene un mangiamorte redivivo in casa" ringhiò la rossa. Luna le massaggiò la spalla e la sentì tremare più forte.

"Un patronus cervo cercherà sempre una cerva" sussurrò. Ginny sporse il capo e sgranò ancor di più gli occhi arrossati.

"Lunatica" sibilò. Lovegood sospirò e tolse la mano.

"Cercherò di aiutarti, amica mia, prima che la vera pazzia ti porti via del tutto" sussurrò. Si sporse e prese una delle gocce fritte di zucca e la addentò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2358747&i=1#_ftnref1)  Particolari arancine dei maghi con dentro pezzi di zucca

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2358747&i=1#_ftnref1)  arancine

Fandom: Harry Potter

Coppia: Severus/Lily

Prompt: Se tu non avessi scelto James, avresti scelto me?

Cap.30 Ho scelto te

Severus s’inginocchiò, affondò con le ginocchia nel terreno umido e guardò il sole brillare sbattendo contro la lapide. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia scavata e cadde sopra la superficie di marmo. Accarezzò il nome di Lily scavato nella superficie bianco sporco e singhiozzò. Digrignò i denti e piegò il capo, le ciocche nere dei capelli unticci gli finirono davanti al viso. Gemette rumorosamente e le lacrime proseguirono a scendere.

__

_ Lily sorrise, porgendo a Lumacorno la boccia. Il pesce all’interno dimenava la coda, l’acqua brillava di una luminescenza azzurro chiaro. Le iridi verdi della giovane brillavano di riflessi smeraldo, una ciocca vermiglia le copriva la guancia pallida spruzzata di efelidi. Il sorriso le illuminava il viso. _

Severus strinse le dita ossute la lapide, gettò la testa all’indietro e urlò di dolore. Si lasciò cadere di fianco e affondò nella terra scura, ricoperta di brina e di resti di foglie autunnali. Ansimò e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.

“Scusami, amica mia, amore mio, mia vita. E’ stata colpa mia” mugolò. Allungò la mano, la lasciò ricadere e ansimò. Strinse più forte gli occhi, il vento gelido gli asciugò le lacrime sulle guance pallide. Aprì gli occhi e guardò il cielo azzurro ingrigirsi. Delle campane suonarono in lontananza e si sentì il cigolio di un cancello.

“Se tu non avessi scelto James, avresti scelto me?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“No”. Risuonò una voce maschile nel cimitero. Severus allargò le braccia, sgranò gli occhi e si rizzò, ansimò e boccheggiò. Harry avanzò, lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui. Gli passò un mantello nero con ghirigori rosso e argentei di sopra, stringendogli il pellicciotto bianco all’estremità del capo di vestiario intorno al collo esile.

“Io, però, ho scelto” mormorò. Piton osservò le sue iridi verdi brillare di riflessi smeraldo. Potter lo abbracciò e Severus singhiozzò più forte.

Cap.31 Discussione in bagno

“Ronald Weasley!” strillò Hermione.  Ron si fermò, si grattò il fianco e sbadigliò.

“Che c’è Herm, oggi non devo andare a lavoro” borbottò. Si tirò su i boxer che gli copriva l’inguine e i glutei, il resto del corpo dalla pelle chiara spruzzata di efelidi era ignudo. Si voltò verso la moglie e sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò sbattendo contro la sedia della cucina e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Hermione era seduta sul tappeto del salotto, teneva la bacchetta puntata verso Piton sdraiato nel divano.

“Oh Ron, ti è andata bene che è svenuto per la febbre alta” disse Harry. Ridacchiò e seguì il migliore amico in bagno. Il Weasley barricò la porta dietro entrambi con un mobiletto bianco e sbuffò.

“Potevo morire. Cosa ti è saltato in mente di portarlo qui?!” strillò. Harry si sedette sulla tazza del bagno, chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Lo so che in realtà mi odi, per quello che è successo a tua sorella …” biascicò. L’altro auror raggiunse la vasca da bagno e si sedette sul bordo laterale di ceramica.

“Miseriaccia, non è così! Odio quello perché lo odio!” si lamentò. La luce filtrava dalla finestra del bagno illuminando le mattonelle.

“Posso farti cambiare idea” disse Harry. Le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono e strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nel palmo.

“La pallina di luce che ti ha toccato il cuore era merito suo” disse. Ron sgranò gli occhi, la punta delle orecchie gli bruciò diventando vermiglia.

“Davvero?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Già” bisbigliò Harry. Ron boccheggiò, chiuse gli occhi, corrugò la fronte portandoci la mano e si voltò.

“Miseriaccia. Mi sono messo che Hermione grazie a Piton” borbottò. Harry ridacchiò e diede una pacca sulla spalla del migliore amico.

“In fondo c’è sempre lui dietro tutto”. Gli ricordò. Ron si grattò la guancia, riaprendo gli occhi.

“No, c’era Silente. Però poteva darci qualche consiglio in più”. Si lamentò. Harry avvertì delle fitte al petto e sbuffò.

“Cambiamo discorso?” domandò. Si grattò la cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte.

“Sarà meglio. Come mai ha la febbre alta?” chiese Ron. Si tirò un paio di volte la ciocca vermiglia.

“E’ rimasto tutta la notte sotto la pioggia alla tomba di mia madre” sentì Harry rispondere.

“Ah” borbottò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

il fantasma di un sorriso

  
  
  
Cap.32 Strillettera  
  
Piton strinse il pacco della spesa contro di sé con un braccio e con l'altra mano estrasse la bacchetta. Aprì la porta di casa, entrò e se la richiuse alle spalle con un calcio. Agitò nuovamente la bacchetta facendo accendere la luce del corridoio, del soggiorno e della cucina, rinfoderando la bacchetta. Impallidì vedendo bruciature tutt'intorno e corrugò la fronte.  
"Guarda tu se Potter deve bruciare la casa mentre non ci sono" ringhiò. Corse fino al soggiorno, il pavimento era ricoperto di frammenti di strillettera e una attiva si agitava sul pavimento.  
"Aveva ragione tuo zio a picchiarti con il bastone. Con te non è possibile una vita normale o felice. Porti solo 'disgrazia'!" strillò la voce gracchiante e deformata di Ginny. La strilletterà esplose, lasciando frammenti di carta rossa sopra gli altri e bruciacchiando le tende. La finestra era aperta e il vento che entrava le faceva strisciare sul pavimento. Harry teneva le mani tra i capelli, il capo piegato e gli occhi rossi spalacanti.  
"Oggi è domenica" biascicò. Era seduto sul letto, senza vestiti e tremava, le ossa premevano contro la sua pelle.  
"Mio zio diceva che non c'era posta la domenica ed invece nel mondo della magia questa regola non vale" bisbigliò. Piton poggiò la busta sul tavolo e gli si avvicinò.  
"Un giorno la casa fu invasa di lettere magiche, io credevo che non ci potesse essere cosa più bella" bisbigliò Harry. Severus si tolse la casacca nera, gliela mise sulle spalle al ragazzo e lo strinse a sé.  
"Sì Harry, quello è un mondo che prima ti lusinga come una favola, poi t'ingoia, ti mastica e risputa fuori solo i resti" sibilò. Cullò Harry contro di sé e gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa.  
"Per me è ancora magico, ho conosciuto lei" biascicò il figlio di James. Piton sospirò e gli accarezzò il viso.  
"Potrei seriamente trovarti interessante, se non avessi questa faccia, il tuo carattere e in realtà la metà dei miei anni" sussurrò. Potter chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò su di lui.  
"E se non avessi cercato di attirare la sua attenzione facendola disperare a scuola" farfugliò con voce roca. Piton lo guardò chiudere gli occhi, regolare il respiro e addormentarsi tra le sue braccia; osservò le cicatrici sul corpo del giovane riconoscendone alcune di cinghiate, avvertì una fitta al petto.  
"Sono felice che tu non mi odi, Harry" bisbigliò. Abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.  
< Sbaglio o quello sul suo volto è il fantasma di un sorriso? Che mi abbia sentito ? > si interrogò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

scegliere

  
  
  
Cap.33 The golden trio  
  
Harry strinse la casacca del professore, teneva le ginocchia piegate e il capo incassato tra le spalle, il suo corpo era totalmente avvolto dalla stoffa nera.  
"Ricordami che devo ringraziare la Granger per avermi curato" disse Piton. Aprì il frigorifero e mise sul ripiano a sinistra il burro.  
"Stavolta le è convenuto che fosse una saccente so-tutto-io" mormorò Harry. Piton mosse la bacchetta e fece levitare le uova al loro posto.  
"Harry, come sempre non hai capito niente" ribatté. Harry sporse il capo in avanti e intravide la figura dell'altro uomo in cucina.  
"Riguardo a cosa... Se..." chiese. Le sue iridi verdi divennero liquide. Piton afferrò una confezione di latte e la rimise sul ripiano a sinistra in basso.  
"Puoi chiamarmi per nome, preferisco al vederti balbettare come un babbuino" lo incoraggiò.  
"Comunque lei aveva avuto la febbre alta fino a ieri, non doveva uscire a fare la spesa" lo rimproverò Harry, sentendo l'ex-insegnante sospirare.  
"Saresti morto di fame a breve, se io non avessi riempito un po' il frigorifero". Gli fece notare Piton, mettendo nel ripiano in alto al centro un paio di confezioni di prosciutto e formaggio.   
"Mi dica, in questo caso, cosa non ho capito?" chiese Harry. Piton afferrò una confezione di cotolette di pesce e se le sbatté sopra la mano con cui teneva la bacchetta, aprendo e chiudendo l'occhio sinistro in un tic ripetitivo.  
"Odiavo il vostro insopportabile trio perché mi ricordavate Lily" ammise. Aprì il congelatore e vi lanciò dentro la confezione.  
"Tutti e tre?" chiese Harry. Piton chiuse con un tonfo sia frigo che congelatore.  
"La Granger aveva il suo carattere, quel brufoloso di Weasley aveva i suoi capelli e tu... i suoi occhi" ringhiò.  
Harry avvampò, strinse i pugni e chinò il capo, gemendo.  
"Non avrò mai chance di superarla, vero?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. Una lacrima gli solcò il viso e si voltò di scatto. Piton si massaggiò il collo e chinò il capo, guardandosi le scarpe.  
"Anche tu hai sposato una che le assomigliava, ma mi hai preferito... magari c'è..." biascicò. Harry rialzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi.  
"Speranza" mormorò.   
"Avrei detto karma" brontolò Piton. Si piegò e infilò la testa nella busta della spesa, avvampando.  
"Cosa ci vuole fare professore, sono uno stupido Grifondoro testardo". Gli ricordò Harry.  
"Temo che prima o poi mi toccherà scegliere in un modo così chiaro da uccidere ogni sua speranza, Potter". Lo rimbeccò Piton.  
  


Prompt di Annamaria Nazzaro: occhi.  
  
  
  
Cap.34 Decisioni  
  


Severus si fermò davanti alla porta socchiusa, la spinse con il naso e guardò all'interno con un occhio. Harry stava in piedi davanti a lui. L'auror strofinò i piedi nudi sul pavimento umido del bagno e si guardò allo specchio. Osservò le proprie iridi verdi e si grattò all'altezza della cicatrice. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e piegò in avanti il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori. Aprì uno scatolino bianco e ne tirò fuori un paio di lenti a contatto castane. Le mise, sentendo gli occhi bruciare e deglutì. Guardò il proprio riflesso e strinse i pugni.

"Vi odio, maledetti occhi, quanto la cicatrice, come il mio viso. Tutto in me deve sempre maledettamente richiamare altro" ringhiò.

< Come gli occhi del mio piccolo Albus >. Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Harry riaprì gli occhi e dallo stipetto bianco del mobiletto sopra il lavandino prese i propri occhiali. Li mise e sospirò, aprì il rubinetto e mise le mani sotto il getto freddo. Severus indietreggiò, strinse a sua volta gli occhi e si passò la mano sul volto. L'altra mano se la passò tra i capelli unticci e deglutì a vuoto. Si allontanò dalla porta e raggiunse il letto, si sedette e chinò il capo.

"Anch'io ho il viso di mio padre e gli occhi di mia madre, Potter" sussurrò. Estrasse la propria bacchetta e la dimenò.

"Accio Burrobirra" disse alzando la voce. Una bottiglia volò verso di lui e la guardò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e accavallò le gambe.

< Forse era meglio del Whisky incendiario > rifletté.

"Dovresti smettere di farti pesare quegli stupidi occhi... in fondo non è colpa tua, Harry" mormorò. Rimise a posto la bacchetta, aprì la bottiglia e se la portò alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

Cap.35 Un po’ di ordine

“Allora avevo ragione, c’era della speranza. Mi hai chiamato per nome!” disse Harry.

Piton sorseggiò ancora un po’ del contenuto, sporcandosi il labbro superiore con un po’ di schiuma.

“Quelle lenti sono graduate?” domandò atono.

Harry deglutì e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le proprie ciocche castane.

“C’era qualche regola in proposito, per caso?” domandò.

Piton sospirò e roteò gli occhi, si sfilò un fazzoletto dalla tasca.

“No, ma rischierà di rovinarsi la vista. Piuttosto, penso che se dobbiamo rimanere nella mia dimora, dovrò renderla più consona a una vita a due. Ormai ho compreso che da solo non potrebbe sopravvivere, la convivenza è la sua unica possibilità” disse atono.

“Mi aveva promesso di darmi del tu, professore” gli ricordò Harry. Chinò il capo e sospirò.

“D’accordo. Io ti darò del tu, Harry e ti permetterò di fare lo stesso. Però, tanto per cominciare, dopo esserti tolto le lenti a contatto, rimetterai in ordine il bagno. Ti darai una sistemata, evitando il gel e poi mi aiuterai a mettere in ordine anche il resto. Sono stanco di vederci entrambi malati e depressi senza un utile scopo. Non è degno della mia mente Serpeverde ridurmi come un Grifondoro” spiegò Piton atono.

Harry arrossì e gli sorrise.

“Subito, Severus. Ai tuoi ordini” sussurrò.

“Scattare” ordinò atono Piton.

  
Consiglio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdcFdCqEyTc.  
  


Cap.36 Primi discorsi... piccanti

“Harry”. La voce atona di Piton risuonò nella camera.

< Tutto sommato, lo dice come diceva Potter > rifletté Harry. Buttò lo scatolino bianco con le lenti a contatto nella spazzatura.

“Sì, professore?” domandò.

Severus stava passando una pezzuola sul vetro di un quadro appeso al muro.

“Stavo riflettendo che, anche se decidessi di accettare le tue insoliti attenzioni, non saprei come collocarmi. Visti i tuoi continui sbalzi di umore e le terribili sorprese che puoi riservare, pensavo fosse adeguato prendere il discorso” disse atono.

Harry si girò e lo guardò pulire.

“Professore, come vuole lei. Mi starebbe bene anche sotto, se questo la fa sentire meglio” disse.

Le gote incavate e pallide dell’ex-docente si tinsero di rosa.

“La mia virilità non verrebbe sminuita da qualsiasi posizione, perciò se dovessi mai decidere di tentare, anche ‘stare sotto’, come dice lei, potrebbe trovare il mio favore” ribatté secco.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio e si grattò la fronte, vicino alla cicatrice.

 “Professore, non è che lei è vergine e non sa assolutamente cosa fare?” domandò.

Piton avanzò a grandi falcate fino al quadro successivo.

 “Sei il solito insolente” disse secco.

Harry chinò il capo ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Mi perdoni” disse, addolcendo il tono.

Severus deglutì silenziosamente, le narici del suo naso adunco fremettero.

“Però, questa volta, potresti essere andato incontro alla verità” ammise con tono serio.

Harry nascose la bocca con la mano, sorridendo.

“Che ne dice se per le prime volte ci fermiamo ai preliminari?” propose.

Piton finì di pulire anche il secondo quadro.

“Non ho ancora dato un parere favorevole. Soprattutto perché io credo fermamente nel corteggiamento adeguato, come primo passo. Mi spieghi il perché di tanta fretta? Hai così bisogno di dimostrare degli impulsi che non si dicono a un uomo adulto quale ora sei e vuoi dimostrarmi di essere?” lo rimproverò.

Harry raggiunse un divanetto e vi si sedette, stringendo le ginocchia.

“Ho capito, Severus. Per le prime volte, ci fermiamo ai baci” disse.

“Potrei accettare anche solo per la speranza di zittirti” sibilò Piton.

Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKBLeALODlc.  
  
  


Cap.37 Il ricovero di Ginny

Harry guardava fuori dalla finestra, una mano appoggiata sul vetro, lo sentiva gelido sotto le dita.

“Oggi sei stato fuori più del solito. Altri problemi al ministero?” domandò Piton alle sue spalle.

Harry guardava le gocce di pioggia scendere, la pallida luce del sole era oscurata dalle nuvole nere.

“No. Oggi mi ha chiamato Luna. Se la ricorda?” domandò.

“Ricordo tutti i miei studenti. Cosa è capitato a quella giovane così insolita?” chiese Piton.

Harry deglutì rumorosamente e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Ginny era con lei quando ha avuto una crisi peggiore del solito. È stata ricoverata al San Mungo nel reparto dei malati di mente. Ho chiesto aiuto a Paciock, lui frequenta quel posto da tanti anni e la farà spostare in una clinica migliore, una in campagna” spiegò con voce rauca. Singhiozzò e scosse il capo. “Non avrei dovuto sperare di essere di nuovo felice” gemette.

Piton avanzò silenziosamente alle sue spalle e gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

“Ha tentato il suicidio, capisce? Se Luna non l'avesse salvata, ci sarebbe anche riuscita” disse Harry con voce rauca.

“I vostri figli?” domandò Piton.

“D-Dovrò farli venire a stare qui. Come gli spiegherò dov’è finita loro madre?” chiese Harry. Si voltò verso l’insegnante.

“Harry, se vuoi, vai da loro. Mi dispiace aver invaso la tua mente e il tuo cuore, nel momento di confusione di essere stato il nome da pronunciare che ti ha privato di tuo figlio. Sono indigesto quanto l’elefante che Ron cita spesso parlando della mia rinascita” disse Piton.

Harry si nascose tra le braccia dell’altro, premendogli il viso contro il petto e ansimò, gli afferrò la casacca nera con entrambe le mani.

“Io non voglio perderla. Lei è la mia ragione di vita” farfugliò.

Piton gli sollevò delicatamente il mento.

“Mi ami così tanto?” domandò.

“Completamente” esalò Harry.

“Allora ci occuperemo dei tuoi figli insieme. Non voglio certo che crescano come quel maiale di loro nonno” disse Piton. Si piegò in avanti e sfiorò le labbra di Harry con le proprie.

Potter avvampò e gli sorrise, le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide e le lacrime continuavano a solcargli il viso.

Scritta sentendo: Jasper Blunk - Heart of Gold.  
  
  


Cap.38 I figli di Harry  
  
  


Harry mosse su e giù la bacchetta, le pareti di una delle camere si tinsero di azzurro, una serie di frammenti di colori vagarono per la stanza. Si disegnò un prato verde puntellato di fiori multicolori.

Lily Luna sbirciò il padre attraverso la porta e sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono. Fece un passo indietro e chiuse la porta, tornò nel salotto.

Piton la osservò, guardò il vestito candido che indossava, i suoi capelli rossi e il sorriso furbetto che le prendeva metà del viso.

< Nonostante il nome e l’aspetto, mi ricorda solo Ginny. Forse, per quanto io ci possa provare, non riesco a vedere realmente Lily in nessun altro. E penso sia meglio così, non trasformerò nessuno nel ricordo di lei > rifletté.

“Quindi lei si chiama Severus Piton?” domandò una giovane voce maschile.

Severus si voltò e vide un ragazzino appoggiato alla parete con le gambe incrociate, intento a ghignare. I capelli mori gli ricadevano scomposti intorno al viso.

“Jr.” mentì Piton.

La ragazzina raggiunse il fratello.

“Sa che c’è stata una persona con quasi il suo nome?” domandò il giovane.

“Dovresti essere consapevole che esiste l’omonimia. Ti chiami James Sirius” ribatté secco Piton.

< Lui, al contrario, sembra più la fusione tra Potter e i gemelli Weasley, che tra quelle due odiose calamità. Si fa il gradasso, ma si vede che è un bambino spaventato che ha appena finito di piangere > rifletté.

“Però non sei quello, vero?” chiese Lily Luna, sporgendosi in avanti.

“Ovviamente. Quello è morto”. Proseguì a mentire Piton, mantenendo il suo tono atono.

“Allora sei tu quello che papà chiamava nel sonno quando faceva gl’incubi. Sei un suo ex che lo rifiutava?” domandò James.

Lily batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato la testa, una ciocca liscia le finì davanti al viso.

“E ora ha deciso di riprovarci? Guarda che nostro padre è già abbastanza sensibile. Nostra madre lo incolpa della morte del nostro fratellino e ha cercato anche di aggredirlo un sacco di volte” spiegò.

Severus si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, lisciandoli con le dita.

“Non siete arrabbiati con vostro padre?” domandò.

James scrollò le spalle.

“La malattia non si può controllare e ricordarlo, significa anche accettare gli omosessuali. Mio fratello era fidanzato con Scorpius Malfoy. Anche se nel caso di mio padre sarebbe più bisessualità, ricordo ancora quando lui e la mamma si amavano” disse roco.

“Io quello non lo ricordo, ma vorrei rivedere mio padre felice. Tutti lo ricordano solo come eroe, ma nessuno realmente come persona. E, inoltre, tu hai quasi lo stesso nome del mio fratellino. Magari il destino vuole dirci qualcosa”. Gli fece eco Lily.

“Di sicuro avete preso una serietà insolita per entrambe le vostre famiglie. Sappiate che, finché sareste in casa mia, ho intenzione di farvi vivere emozioni consone a due ragazzi della vostra età. Perciò, oggi pomeriggio vi porterò al piccolo cinema babbano a vedere un film, che voi vogliate, oppure no” disse secco Piton.

James ridacchiò e avvicino le labbra all’orecchio della sorella.

“ _Tsundere_ ” bisbigliò. Lily annuì.

  
Scritta sentendo: Sham Stalin - Spellborn.  
Il titolo è una strofa della canzone: Cuore in me, una delle canzoni del Musical Il Gobbo di Notre Dame.  
  
Cap.39 Cuore in me, diviso tra due visi  
  
  


Piton era sprofondato nella poltrona all’angolo del salotto, a fianco della scrivania e sorseggiava un bicchiere di vino.

“I tuoi figli sono più terribili di te” disse meditabondo.

Harry lo guardava, Piton era illuminato dalla luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra, la stessa che rischiarava la penombra della camera.

“Credevo andaste d’accordo” disse Harry. Raggiunse il tavolinetto al centro della stanza.

“Avevano già subodorato che tu avessi dell’interesse nei miei confronti. Dopo che a cena non hai fatto altro che guardarmi e arrossire, ne hanno avuto la certezza. E si sono messi in testa di vederci insieme” rispose Piton.

Harry scrollò le spalle e ridacchiò.

“Sì, sono un po’ impulsivi, come me” ammise, prendendo la bottiglia dal tavolinetto e stappandola un’altra volta.

“Però… fingono peggio. Si vede che soffrono” disse Piton.

< Indirettamente ha finalmente compreso che anche io da ragazzo soffrivo. Era davvero così difficile da capire dietro la mia maschera sfrontata? > si domandò Harry.

“Lo so” rispose, versandosi il vino in un altro bicchiere.

“Scusa per la battuta sull’ambulanza, Harry. Non sapevo di tua moglie” ammise Piton. Abbassò lo sguardo, il suo viso era in parte oscurato dalle sue ciocche more.

Harry si grattò la fronte all’altezza della cicatrice e sospirò.

“Paciock mi ha consigliato davvero un ottimo centro. Lì mi hanno dato delle speranze, in qualche anno Ginny dovrebbe ritrovare il suo equilibrio. E come suo ex-marito, sarò io a pagare ovviamente tutto”. Sorseggiò un po’ di vino.

“Tu la ami ancora?” domandò Severus.

Harry sospirò.

“Come ti ho detto, si può amare anche due volte, ma non per questo il primo amore può svanire. Io amerò per sempre Ginny, come amerò te per l’eternità. Il mio cuore si è diviso in due, che io volessi, oppure no” gemette.

  
Scritta sentendo:   
  
Cap.40 Insieme per sempre  
  
  


Severus chiuse la porta della camera da letto e rabbrividì, le sue gote erano arrossate.

“Non hai bevuto un po’ troppo?” gli domandò Potter.

“Non sono ubriaco se è quello che credi, ma ammetto di aver bevuto per trovare il coraggio di fare una cosa” disse.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio e vide Piton metterglisi davanti, frapponendosi fra lui e il letto.

Severus prese le gote dell’altro tra le mani, si piegò in avanti e sfiorò le labbra di Potter con le proprie.

Harry socchiuse gli occhi, arrossendo a sua volta e lo baciò.

Piton, con dita tremanti, gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia, il suo battito cardiaco divenne accelerato.

Harry lo osservò, le iridi verde smeraldo liquide e gli sfiorò delicatamente la guancia con due dita.

“Troverei più appropriato la smettessi di guardarmi come si fa con un oggetto in cristallo e iniziassi a fare qualcosa che non la faccia sembrare uno scolaretto. Come li hai avuti quei due eredi che in questo momento stanno dormendo nelle loro nuove camere?” mormorò Piton.

“D’accordo. Vuoi che ti aiuti a metterti a gattoni sul letto?”  chiese Harry, sfilandosi le scarpe.

“Ti piacerebbe, non è vero?” sibilò Severus. Si tolse a sua volta le scarpe e corrugò la fronte.

Harry gli slacciò il mantello nero e glielo sfilò.

“Allora scelga lei la posizione” disse gentilmente. Si sporse e gli baciò il collo.

Piton si ritrasse, indietreggiò e si mise seduto sul letto, volse lo sguardo, assottigliando gli occhi e strinse le labbra.

Harry piegò il mantello e lo appoggiò su una sedia, si sfilò la camicia sbottonata e si slacciò anche i pantaloni.

< Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa fare > rifletté Piton. Osservò i pettorali di Harry e scese lo sguardo sulla sua intimità, arrossendo. < Maledetto James, lo so che farmi trovare attraente un corpo identico al suo è la sua ultima malefatta dall’aldilà > pensò. Deglutì, sentendosi accaldato. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, avvertendolo bruciare e si slacciò i pantaloni di tessuto nero, se li sfilò insieme ai boxer.

“Si vuole decidere a possedermi o ha intenzione di farmi perdere altro tempo?” chiese atono.

Harry, rimasto in boxer, si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto ai piedi di Piton.

“Sicuro di sentirti pronto per questo?” chiese.

Severus si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Se non proviamo, penso che non lo scoprirò mai” disse.

Harry gli sfiorò la caviglia con la mano e gli sorrise.

“Questo vuol dire che resteremo insieme?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Sono per le relazioni serie, Harry. Quando amo qualcuno, lo faccio per sempre” rispose Piton.

Harry si piegò in avanti e gli baciò il dorso del piede.

“Non desidero niente di meno” sussurrò roco.


End file.
